Dezmond Xavier
Dezmond Xavier is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Impact Wrestling. He is known for his present work on the independent circuit, appearing in-ring in promotions including MCW Pro Wrestling (MCW), Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), Preston City Wrestling (PCW), AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined (AAW) and Rockstar Pro Wrestling. Xavier is widely known for his high-flying wrestling style as well for his extensive work in tag team competition, alongside his long-time tag partner Zachary Wentz under team names Scarlet And Graves and currently under the team name The Rascalz. Under this current team name, Xavier and Wentz have gained recent notice for their work in promotions including Impact Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where they are the current PWG World Tag Team Champions in their first reign. While in CZW, Wentz and Xavier became two-time CZW Tag Team Champions. Both Xavier and Wentz have gained immense popularity in tag team competition and proved to be equally successful in singles competition, winning singles championships in varied promotions throughout the independent companies. In such promotions as Desastre Total Ultraviolento, Xavier he is a former one-time DTU Alto Impacto Champion. In WrestleCircus, he is a former one-time WC Sideshow Champion. Professional wrestling career Early career (2013-2017) Xavier debuted in 2011 however, his first independent promotion debut was in 2013 for MCW Pro Wrestling. His MCW debut match was on February 22, 2013 at the MCW Anniversary show where he and Fenix Fury wrestled as team The Unleashed in a tag team three-way match against Bookie Nico & Joseph Brooks and Mitch Miller & Paul White. With Fenix Fury, Xavier challenged for the MCW Tag Team titles on April 27 at MCW Bodyslam Autism 3, against the champions The New Age Scumbags (Adam Flash & Ronnie Zukko). On November 23, Xavier and Fenix had one final opportunity to challenge for the MCW Tag Team titles at MCW Aggravated Assault 2013, in a four-way tag team match for Number 1 contendership. However, they were defeated by The Hell Cats (Jimmy Starz & Sexy Steve). On October 4, 2014 Xavier and Fenix Fury again entered a Number 1 Contendership four-way match at MCW A Tribute To Legends, won by The Hell Cats. Over the course of four years, Xavier wrestled for promotions including Combat Zone Wrestling, Mega Championship Wrestling, Vicious Outcast Wrestling, Full Impact Pro, Battle Club Pro, Preston City Wrestling, Premiere Wrestling Xperience, Women's Wrestling Revolution, Beyond Wrestling, Rockstar Pro Wrestling, Legacy Wrestling and many more from 2013 to 2017. Between those years, he won titles including Combat Zone Wrestling's CZW Tag Team Championship on two occasions; AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined's AAW Tag Team Championship, WrestleCircus's WC Sideshow Championship and Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling's XICW Tag Team Championship. Impact Wrestling (2017-present) Xavier signed with Impact Wrestling and debuted on April 20, 2017 in a six-way match for the X-Division Championship. During the summer of 2017, beginning on July 3, Xavier joined a Super X Cup Tournament, eliminating Idris Abraham from the first round. During the July 5 semi final, Xavier eliminated Drago. On August 17, Xavier won the Super X Cup final after defeating Taiji Ishimori. On November 5, Xavier's next X-Division Title shot was in a six-way match against the defending champion Trevor Lee, involving Garza Jr., Matt Sydal, Petey Williams and Sonjay Dutt. Xavier's next title shot was during the January 18, 2018 episode of iMPACT! (taped November 10, 2017), where he was defeated by the defending X-Division Champion Taiji Ishimori. Four months later, Xavier competed during the May 31 episode of iMPACT! in a No. 1 Contendership match for the X Division Championship but lost to Brian Cage. During the month of June, Xavier remained in singles matches during the iMPACT! airings, against opponents including Phil Atlas, Andrew Everett and Matt Sydal. On June 15 at One Night Only: Zero Fear, Xavier challenged reigning champion Matt Sydal for the X Division title. After unsuccessfully challenging for the X Division title, Xavier returned to tag team competition. His first tag match was during the Thanksgiving episode of iMPACT!. There he participated in The 2nd Annual Eli Drake Gravy Train Turkey Trot Ten Man Tag Team Match, with Alisha Edwards, Fallah Bahh, Kikutaro & KM. Together, their team defeated Eli Drake, Glenn Gilbertti, Jake Crist, Katarina Leigh & Rohit Raju. Before the end of the year Xavier reunited with Zachary Wentz as The Rascalz tag team. Their first match together since their reunion was during the November 29 episode of iMPACT!, defeating Chris Bey & Mike Sydal. The following year, both Xavier and Wentz returned along with Trey Miguel as The Rascalz during the January 3, 2019 episode of iMPACT!. There, they teamed with fellow high-flyers Willie Mack and Rich Swann in a ten-man tag match defeating Ethan Page, Matt Sydal & oVe (Dave Crist, Jake Crist & Sami Callihan). During the remainder of January, Xavier and Wentz would continue appearing in tag matches against teams including The Lucha Brothers (Fenix & Pentagon Jr.), Eddie Edwards & Eli Drake and The Desi Hit Squad (Raj Singh & Rohit Raju). During the February 15 and February 16 Television Tapings, The Rascalz wrestled against teams including The Lucha Brothers and The Desi Hit Squad. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Final Flash'' (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) **''Jocay-Le'' (Back handspring followed by a backflip kick) **''Reverse Code Red (snap reverse rollup) *'Signature moves''' **X-19 (Tiger feint kick from ringpost) **Standing corkscrew moonsault **Suicide dive **Standing dragonrana **Multiple punches and a shoot kick followed by a jumping cutter *'Nicknames' **''"The Kardiak Kid"'' **''"The Livewire"'' *'Entrance themes' ** "Dezmond Xavier 2017" by Dale Oliver (IMPACT; April 20, 2017 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zachary Wentz *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Zachary Wentz *'Desastre Total Ultraviolento' **DTU Alto Impacto Championship - (1 time) *'Impact Wrestling' **2017 Super X Cup *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) - with Zachary Wentz *'Pro Wrestling Revolver' **PWR Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zachary Wentz *'WrestleCircus' **WC Sideshow Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zachary Wentz External links * Profile * Facebook Fan Page * Facebook * Twitter Category:Living people Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:2011 debuts Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:DEFY Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:Oriental Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni